Season Eleven
Season Eleven. On May 11th, 2015 CBS announced the renewal of Criminal Minds for the 2015-2016 TV season, with a standard initial order of 22 episodes. The premiere will be on September 30, 2015. Ratings No ratings information is available at this time. Cast * Joe Mantegna - David Rossi * Thomas Gibson - Aaron Hotchner * Shemar Moore - Derek Morgan * Matthew Gray Gubler - Doctor Spencer Reid * A.J. Cook - Jennifer Jareau * Kirsten Vangsness - Penelope Garcia Episodes Highlights Erica Messer confirmed there will be no new agent to replace Kate permanently. Instead, she has entertained the notions of bringing back familiar characters to guest-star in her place or imposing a "revolving door" of new agents. In addition, A.J. Cook, who is currently pregnant, will not be present for the first few episodes of the season, as she is scheduled to give birth during that time. It has been confirmed that actress and comedian Aisha Tyler will join Criminal Minds at the start of the season as a recurring character, Dr. Tara Lewis, a forensic psychologist with a passion for the criminal justice system. Her previous experience in the FBI has brought her face-to-face with monsters, as her job was to extensively interview psychopathic criminals to determine whether they were fit for trial. Her dream was always to study psychopaths up close and personal, to try to learn how they can be caught and if there is any conscience behind their brutal crimes. Needless to say, after being pressured by Chief Mateo Cruz to interview several candidates to fill the void left by the absences of Kate and, temporarily, JJ, Hotch selects Lewis to join the BAU in the premiere, in which they search for a serial killer out for revenge. Her function in the team will be to examine the psyche of unsubs once they are apprehended. The season will possibly follow a story arc revolving around Reid. There is a possibility of Reid having a new love interest in the wake of Maeve Donovan's death, as well as Jane Lynch reprising her role as Reid's mother Diana. Messer has stated that the staff is seeking to have Lynch reprise the role. Another story arc will revolve around a darknet organization called Silk Road (based entirely on its real-life counterpart, which was recently brought down by the FBI) being brought down by the BAU, who will then have to focus on capturing individual members who managed to get away. Meanwhile, a new organization begins to form in the original's place. The story arc will also involve a network of hitmen called The Dirty Dozen. Yet another story arc will involve a mole in the BAU who is leaking information about ongoing investigations. Joe Mantegna will direct two episodes for the season, including the show's 250th episode, and he has hinted the possibility of Rossi's third ex-wife making an appearance. It was also stated in an interview that Rossi's daughter Joy Struthers will reappear in several episodes this season, starting with the seventh episode. According to Matthew Gray Gubler, one of the main characters will depart from the show during an episode he will be directing. Guest stars for the season will include Tim Kang, Marisol Nichols (who will both appear in the second episode), Jackie Chan, and Glee stars Chris Colfer and Ashley Fink (who will both appear in the third episode). Category:Seasons